dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Genocide Escape saga
The Nomad saga is the first segment of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. Characters *Cuber *Chaiva *Ocra *Priyep *Sheliv *Speonitch *Kailon *Dogom *Chukberry *Buto *Clen *Ryugon *Ayato *Zarbon Story Chapter 1: The Son of Dogom Girl (UNSEEN): Is that all? Woman: Chaiva, wait! Ocra: That was not necessary! Chaiva: Why not? Ocra: It’s one thing to defeat your opponent in sparring, but it’s another to humiliate him. Chaiva: I don’t see your point. It was Cuber who challenged me in the first place. He deserved his defeat. Cuber: I’m…okay. Ocra: Good. We need to talk. Chaiva: About what? Ocra: As you already know, it is time for you two do begin your service to Lord Frieza. Your first mission is in seven days, and you will have other children joining you. As the strongest member of this new team, I expect you to lead them to victory, Chaiva. Chaiva: I can handle myself, mother. I don’t need anyone dragging me down. Ocra: Enough! You have grown strong and your enemies will be weaker than you, but they are not to be underestimated. If you cannot get along, let alone trust each other, you will not survive out there. Understand? Cuber: Yes. Chaiva: Fine. Ocra: You will be given details of your mission when the time comes. I will now take my leave; I am needed elsewhere. Use these next several days to prepare yourselves. Chaiva: Understood, mother. Chaiva: Pathetic – a super-elite and utterly useless. Cuber: I’m better than most of the other kids! Chaiva: But you still lost to me and always have. No matter how many times you challenge me, I will always win. Cuber: We’ll see about that. Ocra: I’m glad you’re taking your mission very seriously. You’re the only kid who’s using the gravity room without supervision. Cuber: It’s because I’m still too weak. No matter how much I try, I’m always behind. Ocra: If this is about Chaiva, she’s older than you. Of course you can’t beat her yet. Cuber: But I’m the son of Dogom! And I’m already stronger than some adults! Ocra: That is true, which is why you’ll eventually as strong as Chaiva if not stronger. When your father returns, I will make sure he knows how much you’re improving. For now, get some rest. If you need to use the gravity room again, go right ahead. Ocra: Listen up! Today will be your first chance to show off what you can do. The planet we are about to invade has an intelligent species that has united under its own government. Your mission is to force the enemy to surrender. Once they yield, let me know. I will handle the rest. Are you ready? All Saiyan Children: Yes ma’am! Ocra: Good. Chaiva, remember what I told you. Chaiva: Yes, mother. Ocra: Your mission starts now. Ocra: Well done. Now use your scouters to find the capital. It will have the most readings. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 1: Over there! About 5000 kilometers away! Unnamed Saiyan Boy 2: Then let’s go! Cuber: Are you coming with us? Ocra: This mission is for you, so I will not be. Good luck out there, Cuber. Cuber: Thanks. Chaiva: Stop! Unnamed Saiyan Boy 2: What? Chaiva: Before we keep going, let me make one thing clear. When we reach the capital, you can do whatever you want. Just stay out of my way. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 3: What’s that supposed to mean? Chaiva: You heard me. The rest of you will only slow me down if you interfere. You got a problem? Unnamed Saiyan Boy 3: I do! You can’t just hog everything to yourself. Other Saiyan Children: Yeah! Chaiva: I said you can do what you want, as long as you keep your distance. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 3: You might be the leader, but that doesn’t mean you can just boss us around. Chaiva: If you want to challenge me, by all means, bring it on. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 2: We can all take her. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 1: I don’t think that’s a good idea. She’s a lot stronger than us. Cuber: Stop! Whether or not you like it, Chaiva is still our leader. We still have to obey her commands. Besides, we’re supposed to be fighting aliens, not each other. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 3: So you’re defending her now? Unnamed Saiyan Boy 4: He’s right. Let her do what she wants. We’re here for the mission anyway. Unnamed Saiyan Boy 3: Fine. Chaiva: We’ve waste enough time here already. Chapter 2: The First Mission Chapter 3: Please kill them there's so many I'll pay you for it Chapter 4: Extermination Chapter 5: Respect Chapter 6: The Planet Janitors Chapter 7: The Final Test? Chapter 8: Ignorance is Bliss Chapter 9: The Lord of the Flies Chapter 10: Tip of the Iceberg Chapter 11: The Skirmisher Chapter 12: Fatal Rivalry Chapter 13: The Unrecognized Legend Chapter 14: Desperation Chapter 15: One Last Round Trivia *The name of the third chapter is a reference to the population status of Space-badgers. Their species is featured prominently in that chapter. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting